Le (Musiker)
Le war ein monströser Komponist, Sänger, Songwriter, Musikproduzent, DJ, Gitarrist und Gründer, Besitzer und Verwalter von MonstRecords, dem ehemals einflussreichsten Musiklabel Monsterrats. Seinen Künstlernamen wählte er am Vorbild des fiktiven Charakters "Gott Le", der in vielen Filmen vertreten ist. Le war der erfolgreichste monströse Solokünstler aller Zeiten. Er ist nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Musiker Le, welcher bei DJ Whoopys Album Terra Nova mitgewirkt hat. 2018 wurde Le als Politiker aktiv und gründete die Musik- und Kunstpartei Monsterrats (MKP). Karriere Le wurde 1963 in Nizar geboren und wuchs in Monsteille auf. Mit 19 Jahren entdeckte er die Musik für sich und begann, Texte zu schreiben. Seine ersten Veröffentlichungen kamen in ganz Uropa gut an. Durch sein zweites Album stieg Le uropaweit zum Superstar auf. Es erreichte in internationalen Charts Topplatzierungen und machte ihn zu einem der weltweit bekanntesten und erfolgreichsten Solomusiker. Seitdem produzierte Le auch alle seine Songs selbst. Gelegentlich wurde er auch als DJ in diversen monströsen Clubs aktiv. Außerdem begann er auch, für andere Musiker zu produzieren und zu schreiben. 1990 gründete er das Musiklabel "MonstRecords", das sich innerhalb mehrerer Jahre zum einflussreichsten Label Monsterrats entwickelte. Alle nachfolgenden Veröffentlichungen bis in die frühen 2000er-Jahre erreichten hohe Verkaufszahlen. Das 2008 erschienene Album "Le" verkaufte sich vergleichsweise schlecht und brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. 2015 veröffentlichte Le nach sieben Jahren Veröffentlichungspause ein bereits seit Jahren geplantes neues Album mit dem Titel "Back again". Im Rahmen dieser Veröffentlichung wurde er überraschend von DJ Whoopy über Twitter kritisiert und unter anderem als "talentlos" bezeichnet. Le gab über Tzwitter eine gelassene Reaktion ab, die in einer Stunde etwa 25.000 Likes erhielt. Unter der Kritik litten besonders die Verkäufe in Hackistan. Dennoch wurde Back again eines der erfolgreichsten Alben von Le. Danach gab er bekannt, künftig keine Alben mehr in Hackistan zu veröffentlichen. Später gab er bekannt, gar nichts mehr zu veröffentlichen und nur noch Songs zu komponieren, zu schreiben und zu produzieren. Sein letzter Hit war eine Coverversion des bekannten Songs Monsunmonster von MonstaRat, den Le auch ursprünglich für die Band schrieb. Ende 2015 erhielt Le den Monster Music Award für sein Lebenswerk und "Back again" erreichte Platz 1 der Jahreswertung der monströsen Charts. Erfolg und Werk Le verkaufte in seiner Karriere etwa 69,5 Millionen Alben. Die Zahl seiner verkauften Singles beläuft sich bei ca. 5 Millionen. Le schrieb unter anderem Texte für MonstaRat und produzierte zum Beispiel für den großdeutschen Volksmusikstar Gatsch. Er schrieb gemeinsam mit Frontmann berti2cool alle Texte für die Noise Boys. Sein Album "A New Beginning" gilt als eines der wichtigsten Musikwerke der monströsen Musikkultur und ist mit über 23 Millionen verkauften Einheiten das weltweit meistverkaufte Album eines monströsen Solokünstlers. Allein in Monsterrat erhielt es zwölf Platin-Schallplatten. Le genoss besonders in Uropa große Popularität, konnte jedoch bereits auch in Tongäa, Hammerika und Axtrika Erfolge erzielen. Sechs seiner Alben erreichten Platz 1 der gesamturopäischen Charts, außerdem stand er mit seinen Singles 11 Mal auf Platz 1 der monströsen Rockcharts. Von der United Music Industry erhielt Le ingesamt zwei Saphir-, drei Smaragd- und drei Kristall-Schallplatten für seine Alben sowie eine Rubin-Schallplatte für seine erfolgreichste Single "Left alone", die etwa die Hälfte seiner gesamten Singleverkäufe stellt. Erfolg in Bermuda Trotz intensiver Promotion konnte Le auf Bermuda keine nennenswerten Erfolge feiern. Nur sein Album "A new Beginning" erreichte die Charts von Axtistan (Platz 31) sowie von Hammerun (Platz 57) und des Großdeutschen Reichs (Platz 24). Weitere Chartplatzierungen auf Bermuda konnte Le bisher nicht erreichen. Namensstreit 2015 wurde Le von Le aufgrund des Namens verklagt. Um einen Gerichtsprozess zu verhindern, schlug Le eine gegenseitige Gewinnbeteiligung von etwas über 1% und das Fallenlassen der Klage vor. Le stimmte zu und beide bekamen seitdem 1,2% des Gewinns des Anderen. Mit dem Tod von Le wurde der Vertrag aufgelöst. Musikstil und Texte Die Stücke von Le sind größtenteils auf Englisch und vereinzelt auch auf Deutsch verfasst. Seine Songs umfassen ruhige Balladen bis hin zu hardrock- und metalartige Stücke. Die Texte handeln meist von gesellschaftlichen und politischen Fragen, besonders auf den uropäischen Kontinent bezogen. Einfluss Le war spätestens seit seinem zweiten Album einer der weltweit einflussreichsten Rockmusiker. Sein Stil wird heute von vielen Bands und Musikern als Grundlage verwendet, so zum Beispiel von The Noise Boys, The Monsterz, DJ Giga und weitere. Sogar die Band MonstaRat orientierte sich vereinzelt am Stil des Ausnahmekünstlers. Les Musik ist besonders in Uropa populär. Besonders in Bermuda kann Le kaum Erfolge vorweisen, weshalb er dort praktisch gänzlich unbekannt ist. Nach Les Tod wurde eine Dokumentation über ihn mit dem Titel "Le-gend" produziert, welche Anfang 2019 erstmals in monströsen Kinos gespielt wurde und mit mehr als 500.000 Zuschauern am ersten Tag den erfolgreichsten monströsen Filmstart aller Zeiten erreichte. Der von Display produzierte Soundtrack enthält neben Originalsongs auch einige Coverversionen seiner Songs und stieg auf Platz 1 der monströsen Albumcharts ein. MonstRecords Le gründete 1990 ein eigenes Musiklabel mit dem Namen "MonstRecords", über welches er seitdem auch seine eigenen Werke veröffentlichte. Zuvor stand er bei UropeMusic unter Vertrag. Über MonstRecords veröffentlichte er auch sein Album "A New Beginning", das sich bis heute zu einem der größten Millionenseller der monströsen Musikgeschichte entwickelte. Die Band MonstaRat stand bei MonstRecords unter Vertrag. Durch das Austreten mehrerer Interpreten im Jahr 2015, so zum Beispiel Klausowitsch und The Noise Boys, verlor das Label praktisch jeglichen Einfluss. Nachdem nur noch er selbst im Label übrig war, gab er es auf. Projekte nach dem vorübergehenden Karriereende Nach dem Ende seiner Solokarriere begann Le, hintergründig für zahlreiche bekannte Musiker aktiv zu werden, besonderen Fokus legte er auf Songwriting und Komposition, selten auch Produktion. Parallel förderte er auch Nachwuchsmusiker in Monsterrat und finanzierte deren Projekte mit, im Gegenzug wurde er auch an deren Einnahmen beteiligt. 2016 schrieb er mit "Review" (DJ J.D. feat. Alphα) seinen ersten Hit nach seinem Solokarriereende. Im April dieses Jahres wurde er Mitgründer des erfolgreichen Musikprojekts Crash Family. Im Mai veröffentlichte er ein Best-Of-Album mit seinen besten und bekanntesten Kompositionen. Comeback Anfang März 2018 gab Le bekannt, seine Solokarriere wiederaufzunehmen und veröffentlichte das Album "Restart". Das überraschende Comeback wurde mit dem Tod von DJ Whoopy am 21. Februar in Zusammenhang gebracht, wofür Le von vielen Seiten heftig kritisiert wurde. Das Album entwickelte sich infolgedessen zum größten Flop seiner Musikkarriere. Politik Kurz nach der Ankündigung von Neuwahlen gründete Le am 19. März 2018 die regenbogenfarbene Musik- und Kunstpartei Monsterrats (MKP). Diese setzte sich allem voran für erweiterte Musikförderung in Monsterrat ein. Mit 1,6% konnte die Partei bei der Obermonsterratwahl am 1. April kein nennenswertes Ergebnis erzielen. Hinrichtung Am 13. Oktober 2018 ermordete Le den Küchenchef der Pizzeria Breath of Death im axtistanischen Pizzburg. Er hatte eine extrem scharfe Pizza gegessen und geriet außer Kontrolle, was dazu führte, dass er sich ein Messer nahm und den Küchenchef erstach. Laut eigener Aussage habe Le die falsche Pizza bekommen und aus Notwehr gehandelt bzw. nicht gewusst, was er tat. Er wurde zum Tod durch Gaugautschi verurteilt, die Strafe konnte allerdings nicht vollzogen werden, da Le etwa 15 Minuten vor dem Termin seine Fesseln löste und den Strafbeauftragten mit dem Gaugautschi tötete. Le floh nach Monsterrat und versteckte sich in einem Kühlschrank seines Urlaubswohnheims am Nizarstrand, wo er gefunden und festgenommen wurde. Die neue für ihn bestimmte Strafe war der Tod durch Axt und Säge, so wurde Le 15 Minuten nach der Festnahme öffentlich am Strand zerhackt und zersägt. Diskografie Alben Singles Gastauftritte Sonstiges *über 300 geschriebene Songs *über 150 komponierte Songs *über 150 produzierte Songs Beiträge als Songwriter, Komponist und Produzent (Auswahl) *berti2cool - Get up! *Cosmic - Quiet *Crash Family - alle Songs *DJ J.D. - Review *Gatsch - Tausend Sterne (...die dieser Himmel trägt), Gehen wir hinaus!, Gold *KillaJH - Nedim *Klausowitsch - Niemals wieder, Gegenverkehr, Augenblick *Krojh & Opfaboy - Weakness *MonstaRat - alle Songs *Mustapha-Hans - Truth *OjiüiÄ Ajhoja - alle Songs *The Mess - No Way *The Monsterz - Fight, Golden, Heartbeat und weitere *The Noise Boys - alle Songs bis zu seinem Tod (+ einige Tracks, die auf Afterlife erschienen) Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe siehe Le (Musiker)/Schallplattenauszeichnungen und Verkaufszahlen Auszeichnungen *2015: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Lebenswerk"